Candles, produced and used for purposes of giving light, heat, scent or for celebration or votive purposes, are ubiquitous. Candles which are adapted to produce scent and/or are used for decorations for various purposes are particularly popular. The development of gel material from hydrocarbon-based stock suitable for use in candles has enhanced the aesthetic appeal of candles in one respect since the gel hydrocarbon based stock provides the advantage of transparency. Moreover, such gel materials may be adapted to incorporate fragrance compositions, colorants, dispersed decorative particulates and other active and/or inert components. The present invention has been developed with a view to providing a gel candle and a method of making a gel candle which utilizes the advantages of hydrocarbon based gel formulations in ways heretofore unappreciated by the art.